


And the stars were in you, constellations on your skin

by hllfire



Series: the universe around us [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Barebacking, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles You Slut, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Space AU, Top Erik Lehnsherr, it's smut with some plot that'll only be clear in the next part oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is a captain with the mission to take Charles Xavier, the Crown Prince of the Xavier Empire, on his first diplomatic mission. He doesn't really expect much of the trip until the Prince tries to seduce him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: the universe around us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718755
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	And the stars were in you, constellations on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> SO, welcome to this series of fics I'm making themed around space. It was supposed to be only a smut one-shot but my brain decided to make a plot for it and now it'll have 6 parts :-) Not much of the plot is clear here but I swear it'll make sense at some point.  
> First things first, the header gif you see there was made by the lovely [itsdtennant](http://itsdtennant.tumblr.com) on tumblr and I can't thank her enough because she made one for each part!
> 
> Second things second, when I wrote this fic I had in mind a fic I've read (also cherik) here as a base for the Space AU so there'll be some similarities even if the plot is not the same. The fic is [Fallen from the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806540) by madmalina and I truly recommend it, it's a beautiful fic and very well written and you'll fall in love with it.
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy the initial smut. The plot will come later. The next part will be posted next month (with even more kinks, I'm sorry)!

Erik covered Charles' mouth when he started getting louder as his thrusts got harder. Prince Charles Xavier, future Emperor of the galaxy, looked quite exquisite with his face pressed against the wall as he stood on his toes to allow Erik Lehnsherr, the captain of the ship that was designed to take Charles to his first meeting with the governors from his Empire, fuck him prettily against that wall.

This truly wasn't supposed to be happening, Erik was supposed to only talk to the Prince briefly over lunch before he returned to his duties, but Charles Xavier had a charm to him that Erik found out to be truly dangerous if it was directed at you and you were the object of his desire. The Prince had spent the entire time at lunch playing innocent as he flirted with Erik shamelessly. At first, Erik thought he was seeing things, that he was imagining the flirty comments and the wanting looks coming from the Prince, it wasn't possible that the Crown Prince was flirting with _him._

Turns out that it was very possible and it _was_ truly happening. And the worse part is that Erik was falling for it.

There was something about Charles that made Erik get invested the moment he saw him for the first time. Maybe it was the blue eyes that shone like the sapphires that adorned the Emperor's Crown, intense and intelligent in an enchanting way. Or maybe it was the freckles on his face, soft, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking, creating patterns on the ivory skin that Erik wanted to trace. Or maybe it was the lips, naturally red as if the man had been kissed recently and cause those lips to have that color that demanded that you looked at them, that you imagined what would it feel like to kiss them. Even the way he talked and acted was charming, the mannerisms and smiles of a young boy in a body and mind of a twenty five year old man who had all the power in the galaxy at his feet.

Charles Xavier was dangerous, Eros himself bestowing that man with everything he needed to get what he wanted — _who he wanted._ And that included Erik Lehnsherr, the youngest man to be a captain for the Emperor, only thirty years old, known on the Empire not only for getting the position at his twenties, but also for his stern looks and the idea that he did not care about anyone else but the people he was close with. That wasn't exactly wrong, and yet there he was, finding out that he pretty much cared about those red lips and the blue eyes that looked at him with a façade of innocence and oblivion that didn't truly manage to hide the intelligent spark that made them shine like gemstones.

Erik tried to resist Charles — it was the _bloody Prince,_ he had to have some respect towards him even if Charles was blatantly flirting with Erik —, but his plans went down the drain when he was called to the Prince's quarters. He thought that maybe there was something wrong that Charles wanted to talk to him, about his accommodations or something like that. Maybe the hot water had stopped working and Charles was about to whine Erik's ears off about the cold shower he had to take. He should've patted himself in the back for his innocence at that moment, because every other option went through his mind as he entered the Prince's quarters, except for the one he had found when he got there: Charles, in a bathrobe that was purposefully open and loose on his body, with water still on his skin from a shower he had apparently just taken, looking at him with the dirtiest look Erik had seen in the entire galaxy.

He tried to look away, he really did try, but Charles only smirked and walked closer to him, hips swaying with each step he took, and that was when it all went down. In a few seconds, they were kissing, Charles moaning against Erik's mouth when he gave in, and in another moment, Erik was pressing Charles against a wall and ridding him of his robe, leaving the Prince bare for him to see. Erik enjoyed the view as he placed open mouthed kisses to Charles' shoulders, kissing the freckles there and hearing the Prince moan softly and push his ass backwards against Erik, demanding more than just that. Erik smiled against his skin at that, knowing that the Prince probably was accustomed to get what he wanted without having to do much more than look at the other person. But there, in Erik's arms, he was only Charles, a man who seemed to be _desperate_ to be fucked.

"Patience, _Y_ _our Highness."_ Erik mocked his title, voice low next to Charles' ear and making him shudder. "If you want me, it'll be at my pace."

Erik only didn't take more time to tease Charles because he couldn't deny that the man's noises — a symphony of soft moans and whimpering — were getting to him, and Charles seemed pretty proud of that. He thought about getting Charles on the bed, the big round mattress looking softer like anything Erik had ever seen before, but decided against it. He was having his fun with Charles against that wall, so he intended to drag it out. After asking for lube, finding that Charles was very well prepared with a bottle stored right beside his bed, and slowly preparing Charles with his fingers, dragging every noise he could get from the Prince, Erik finally pushed inside him slowly, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he felt Charles around him, tight and hot, almost making him lose control completely over his body as his first instinct was to grab Charles' hips and fuck him mercilessly right then and there.

He managed to control himself enough to allow Charles to get used to him, starting to move his hips away slowly before snapping them back and taking a gasp from Charles' mouth at the pleasure that ran through his body. After a while, Erik had pushed Charles' face to rest against the wall and pulled his hips up slightly, making the Prince stand on his toes since he was slightly shorter than Erik, and started fucking him the way Charles wanted, goosebumps running through Charles' skin with each thrust and moans getting increasingly louder.

And there they were, Erik — completely dressed still — covering Charles' mouth when the Prince couldn't hold back his screams anymore as Erik groaned and kept his eyes on his cock going in and out repeatedly of Charles' ass, sometimes looking up to see the expression of pure bliss in Charles' face, fair skin now flushed pink from face to shoulders as his eyes rolled back in its sockets constantly. He felt when Charles was close to reaching his orgasm, about to come untouched, his muscles tensing up under his skin and body shaking more than it already was, and there was a grin in Erik's lips as he pulled out completely and backed away from Charles, leaving him to whimper to the loss of touch completely as Erik himself felt his whole body complain about the sudden stop.

Charles cursed under his breath, turning himself on the wall and using it as support not to fall to the ground. He looked completely and utterly fucked out there, chest flushed pink and eyes half lidded as he looked at Erik, pupils blown wide and lips even redder than before, making Erik want to kiss him again to taste those cherry lips once more. Erik wasn't sure he had seen anyone as beautiful as the Crown Prince in his entire life.

"Please…" Charles' voice came out as a whine, completely desperate as his hand moved to touch his own cock, gasping with the friction as he stroked himself once.

Erik couldn't say no to that. Still, some part of his mind still felt as if he should play a game with Charles, the idea of having the future Emperor below him and begging for his cock bringing a thrill to all of that that only made Erik more aroused. So he got closer to Charles, touched his face gently, too gently for Charles' liking, and took his bottom lip between his teeth to bite it slightly before a grin appeared on his lips that made Charles whine once more.

"I want you on all fours on your bed, Your Highness." his voice was almost a growl, demanding as he kept on using Charles' title against him. But Charles seemed to enjoy that apparently, moaning at the words and nodding very eagerly before moving to climb on the mattress of his bed.

Erik couldn't help but to smile amusedly when Charles got on all fours, looking over his shoulder at Erik and shaking his hips slightly, trying to tempt Erik to come back, to fuck him again. _Adorable,_ part of his mind said, still impressed and delighted at the eagerness that the Prince was showing there in his quarters. Instead of directly going to the bed, Erik took a moment to properly undress, seeing that Charles seemed to take notice of that action, eyes following every new patch of skin revealed as he got rid of his clothes. When he was completely naked, Charles sighed pleased at the view, licking his lips in a way that seemed to be a habit of him, and smirked back at Erik with renewed interest.

Erik climbed on the bed, kneeling behind Charles and holding his hips tightly, squeezing them and taking another sound from the Prince, making Erik marvel how responsive Charles was to these touches. Charles tried to push back against Erik, trying to convince him to get inside of him again, but Erik only shushed him and started running his hands over Charles' body for a moment just to hear his pleased sounds. Charles was patient, even if he was still desperate for more than just Erik's hands roaming over his skin, allowing Erik to squeeze and caress him slightly. He lowered his body to place another kiss to the feckless on Charles' shoulder before biting down on the skin and making the Prince arch his back and moan loudly, body shuddering with it as Erik marked him.

When Charles really started to get annoyed about the waiting, Erik put one of his hands on Charles' hip and used the other to guide himself and soon he was sheathed inside Charles once more, the Prince moaning softly at the feeling of being filled again. Still, Erik took a few seconds to move again, placing a kiss to Charles' back before holding his hips tightly enough to bruise his ivory skin and starting to fuck him like he was doing before. Charles moaned and pushed back against Erik's thrusts, head hanging low as he tried to catch his breath, desperate sounds leaving his mouth and making Erik shudder with each of them. Through the big glass wall of the Prince's quarters, the stars were the only ones to witness that moment.

Charles lost the strength of his arms at some point, falling face first on the mattress as Erik changed his position just a little to fuck him into the mattress, spreading Charles' legs just a bit more and watching him fight to keep his eyes open as his mouth never closed anymore, a myriad of sounds leaving those lips, dark curls of hair sticking to his brow thanks to the sweat and some sprawled against the white sheets of the mattress bellow him, a beautiful and erotic picture made for only Erik to see, and Erik decided that he wanted to see Charles' face when he inevitably came, shuddering just with the idea of having those eyes staring at him as he reached his orgasm.

With that idea in mind, Erik pulled out again, prompting Charles to loudly say _'Fuck'_ with the lack of contact, but too weak from the pleasure to even move to try and convince Erik to keep going. Erik just grabbed his body, easily moving him around and making him lay with his head against the pillows on his back. There was a tinge of annoyance staining the Prince's eyes when Erik looked, which only made Erik grin as he moved to stay between Charles' legs.

"Enjoying yourself?" Erik asked, voice slightly out of breath as he spread Charles' thighs a little wider, just that small touch making Charles' body spasm with pleasure, muscles tensing up and relaxing suddenly.

"Can't you just fuck me without making me want to scream?" Charles' voice was considerably more hoarse and breathy than Erik's, which only made Erik chuckle.

"Well, Your Highness," Erik tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes looking intensely down at Charles'. "turns out I quite enjoy your screams."

A whimper left Charles' mouth, Erik smiled wider.

Erik raised Charles' legs, placing one of them over his shoulder and using his free hand to guide himself once more inside of him, watching carefully Charles' expression as he slid back in slowly. Charles' eyes rolled again from pleasure, throwing his head back slightly and gasping quietly with the new position. Erik took a hold of his thighs, grabbing them firmly before moving his hips, this time fucking Charles slowly, watching in wonder as the Prince's expression showed nothing but pleasure with the slow movements of his hips. Now Erik was sure that there was nothing or no one in the galaxy who could compare to the man under him right now, not even the stars outside could ever look so beautiful as Charles looked while Erik fucked him and made Charles nearly sob with pleasure.

He kept the slow pace for a little while, enjoying the way Charles was clenching around him everytime he moved, until it all became too much and Erik couldn't help himself to do anything other than piston his hips against Charles' as the man threw his head back and moaned loudly once more. 

Erik leaned down after a while, urging to kiss Charles' lips again for a moment, and gasping when he felt the Prince use the fact that his legs weren't being held anymore to wrap them around Erik's waist and pull him as close as possible, causing Erik to fill him to the brim and make both of them wide eyed at that. A grin appeared on Erik's lips, taking Charles' wrists and pinning them against the bed as he thrusted as much as he could with the tight hold of Charles' legs around him, watching very closely as the Prince whined and writhed beneath him, his body showing signs that he was almost there once again.

This time Erik didn't move away, only held Charles' wrists more tightly, knowing that the Prince would have to hide the marks of his fingers on the pale skin later, as he fucked into Charles as hard and fast as he could, soon enough causing the man to almost scream — only stopped by his gasp for air — as his whole body tensed up and muscles clenched and he came all over his stomach and chest. The view of that, of Charles reaching his peak, and the clench around Erik's cock dragged him towards the edge. He came with one final thrust that made Charles' body move up on the bed ever so slightly with the force used, grunting and keeping himself buried inside of him as Charles gasped, expression completely pleased to have Erik filling him up. After that, both of them just kept still, panting, Erik's hands still locking Charles' wrists in place and Charles' legs trapping Erik inside his body on an insistent grip.

Once he could breathe half normally again, Charles chuckled. It was a small sound but it captured Erik's attention like no other as he looked down at the satisfied smile in those lips. Charles moved his wrists slightly under Erik's grip, but not trying to get away, only testing the strength, the feeling of Erik's fingers tight against his skin, and he seemed pleased with that as well. Erik only watched him carefully, in wonder at how handsome Charles looked like that, completely fucked out and with blue eyes still clouded by his orgasm, looking at Erik as if he just gave him the best night — day? Hard to tell in space — of his life.

"Happy now, my Prince?" Erik asked when his voice was leveled enough to talk, seeing Charles' smile widen.

"Very, captain." the man chuckled, making Erik smile a little bit at the post-fucking giddiness coming from the Prince. "They said you were the best at everything you did and I think I've just confirmed that."

_"They?"_

"The crew. Although I _don't think_ they were talking about sex just then."

Erik huffed out a laugh at that, watching the easy smile appear in Charles' lips before leaning down to kiss him, hearing the Prince make another sound of approval to the kiss. Not for one moment Charles loosened the grip of his legs on Erik, slowly rolling his hips against him and making Erik shudder even if he was softening already. He parted the kiss to look down at those blue eyes, catching a glimpse of a clever look as Charles bit his lips, clearly wanting more even if he himself couldn't stand another round just now.

"I need to go, I still have duties in the Bridge." Erik said, looking down seriously at Charles, that seemed a little disappointed with his words but didn't loosen his grip on him.

"Don't you have a co-captain? Can't you leave them to do those duties?"

"What kind of captain would I be if I just left my post for longer than I already have just to have sex?"

"The kind of captain that takes care of his Prince?" Charles said tentatively, tilting his head slightly as he smiled up at Erik. "Besides, isn't your biggest duty to take care of me?"

"My biggest duty is to take care of the _ship._ And honestly, Your Highness, I feel like I've broken a few laws just by having my cock buried inside of you right now." Erik saw as Charles' shivered with the way he said those words, swallowing his own spit as his eyes looked closely at Erik's face.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I _am_ the future Emperor, so if I say that it's cool for you to fuck me, then it is." Charles was clearly joking, the quirk on his lips told Erik that, and Erik just chuckled and leaned down once more, kissing the corner of his mouth for a second.

"Let me go, Your Highness. The ship isn't going to pilot itself."

"The autopilot begs to differ."

"Charles…"

The mention of his name caught him by surprise as he looked up at Erik once more before unwrapping his legs from his waist, allowing Erik to finally move away. Charles hissed slightly as Erik pulled out, sore from the roughness Erik had used with him before, but soon he was getting himself comfortable on the bed, not making mention that he would get up any time soon. Erik took his clothes from the ground, going to the bathroom inside Charles' quarters and cleaning himself before getting dressed again, managing to look less like he just had sex, body still relaxed from the orgasm he just had. When he came out of the bathroom, Charles had apparently already cleaned the mess he had made on his stomach and chest as well, laying in bed with his sapphire eyes staring at Erik as if he was daring the man to leave when he looked like _that._

At this point, Erik was tempted to believe that the sovereigns of Earth had divine intervention by their side, helping them to keep their power and wisdom to rule over their people like the old stories said, because Charles looked nothing but _divine_ sprawled on the bed, thighs slightly parted as his legs rested on the mattress and the messy covers, fingers idly playing with his own hair. The dim light on the room seemed to only help that beauty, yellow light shining against pale skin and lighting the right places to make Charles look like a painting, the universe outside the windows only giving everything an extra touch of gorgeousness.

Charles clearly noticed the way Erik was staring, giving him a Cheshire cat smile and moving his body in a way that made Erik want to go back to bed and stay there until he got to see Charles' fucked out face again. Erik wondered how many people he had charmed like that before. How many had fallen for the Prince's charms and given him exactly what he wanted. It was hard to imagine someone would say no to the Crown Prince, and harder yet to imagine someone saying no when he looked like that, a perfect picture of temptation.

Erik smiled, moving closer to the bed and seeing Charles' eyes spark with the hopes that the captain had changed his mind and would stay there with him, but Erik only leaned down and grabbed Charles' chin to kiss him hungrily, taking out another noise from Charles' lips as he did it. Once he parted the kiss, Erik ran his thumb through Charles' bottom lip, marveling at the red color in them before moving back once again, making Charles pout. Erik smiled at that, thinking of him as nothing but adorable, even if Charles was still naked and very much looking up at him with blue eyes filled with desire.

"Behave, Your Highness." Erik warned, seeing Charles smirk.

"Come back here when you're finished on the Bridge, captain. Take that as an order."

"As you wish."

Erik left the Prince's quarters with a smirk on his lips, the image of Charles naked on his own bed and waiting for him engraved in his mind in a way that he knew would make him want to finish the duties on the Bridge as fast as possible just to hold Charles again and hear those noises one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kuddos are ALWAYS appreciated 💓
> 
> You cant find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
